


那天晚上-TinCan-17

by Hsiangss



Category: TinCan-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsiangss/pseuds/Hsiangss
Relationships: TinCan - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	那天晚上-TinCan-17

同意交往后的第一个吻，是Can主动的，他的吻十分生涩，碰到Tin嘴唇时，还停顿一下，然后像是鼓足勇气般，双唇微启一下又一下触碰着他的唇。

平时Tin常常亲他，都亲了好些次，但Can就是学不来Tin那高端的接吻技巧，能够做到现在这个样子，已经是Can的极限，再下去，Can的心脏可能会受不了。

Can同意，Can也是喜欢自己的。

Tin在Can靠过来时，就知道他答应了，他想看他会做到什么程度，所以忍着不动，让他主导。

被动的被亲了几下之后，他的宝贝真的很可爱，又很容易害羞，可以做到这样已经很不错了，接下来就让自己慢慢教他，Tin微微勾起嘴角，用嘴碰一下他的唇。

被Tin回碰一下，Can这才反应过来，自己刚刚都做了什么事，他羞的放开勾在Tin颈后的双手，把脚放下站好，低头为自己刚放浪的行为懊悔，怕Tin会觉得自己太过于主动了，紧张到直盯着Tin的脚。

Can看到Tin脚移动一下，突然自己脚下一空，被Tin打横抱起，第一次被人公主抱，Can很怕会摔下去，只能伸手环着Tin脖子，抬头就看到Tin不明意图的笑容。

“Tin…你要干嘛？”他要做什么？

“我要执行男朋友应尽的义务啊。”Tin对Can微笑。

那笑容坏坏的，好帅。

Can被Tin迷人的脸诱惑住，忘了他被他公主抱，更没主意到他被Tin抱进Tin的房间，等回过神时，他已经被Tin放到床上，被他压住身体，Tin单手撑在他脸旁，另一手轻轻拨着Can些许凌乱的头发，然后顺着向下，指尖轻抚他的脸庞。

Tin的手像是有魔力般，只是摸着自己的脸，Can都觉得内心漾起阵阵涟漪。

“知道吗？我很喜欢刚刚你亲我的样子，不熟练又笨拙的接吻方式，没关系，我教你亲亲的正确使用方法，你可要专心学。”

说完后，Tin低下头张嘴含住他的双唇，轻轻吸吮再开始啃咬，最后用舌头顶开牙齿，进到Can嘴里缠绕、挑逗害羞的小舌，两舌相互交缠，发出唾液交换的水声，最后Tin放过被他缠累的舌头，将舌尖抵在Can嘴里上颚，缓缓磨蹭，那里敏感，Can不自觉将嘴巴张开，呻吟声随之流淌出来。

Tin侧着身半躺在床上，嘴上的动作仍持续，空出一只手飞快解开Can衬衫上的扣子，拉出扎进裤子里的衬衫，大手迫不及待将里面的汗衫撩起、拉高到胸口，探向胸膛上的二粒乳首，用手指打圈、揉捻。

暂时放过被吸到红肿的双唇，Tin开始朝他的颈侧进攻，然后缠向脖子凸起的喉结，向下在锁骨处制造一朵朵红花，齐放在白净无暇的锁骨处。

“真美。”Tin对于自己的杰作非常满意，手指来回抚摸。

“哪有…”Can伸手挡在锁骨上，每次Tin最爱在这里留下红紫的吻痕，好多天都消不掉，害他在外面都不敢把衬衫的扣子解开，就怕被人看到那些草莓。

“挡住我就看不到了…那你好好挡着，手别放。”本来被打断欣赏杰作，Tin还有些不开心，但他像是想到什么，将撩高的汗衫拉到锁骨的地方，让Can抓着刚好可以挡住锁骨。

Tin身体往下移，袭向乳首，不断舔弄、大力吸吮。

被…被骗了…好…舒服…啊…Can挺胸迫切想要他的疼爱。

直到二边乳首被吸到又红又肿，Tin才又往其他地方移过去，像是要亲遍他身体每个地方，贪婪地在每个亲过的位置都留下红痕，新生的胡渣在Can肚子上轻刮着。

“Tin…胡渣…好痒…”

说是痒，其实也在撩拨Can身体里的火，体内越来越热，下身很涨，Can松开一只手想去解开裤子。

“我不是说手不可以放开吗？”Tin抓住不乖的手。

“裤子很紧…帮…帮我…”Can想把手抽回来，无奈被Tin抓的很紧，只好向Tin求助。

“早说，这次要抓好，不可以再放开，让我发现的话，可是会受到逞罚。”Tin亲一下Can手心，再拉他手放回锁骨的位置。

“不放不放…Tin快我解开。”下身好紧，Can带着哭声救助。

“好，我马上让小Can出来。”Tin身体往下移，来到Can大腿旁边，解开他裤子上的皮带，解开扣子拉下拉链，连同内裤整个脱掉。

就这样Can下半身一下子，就光溜溜呈现在Tin眼前，小Can历经刚才Tin刻意的抚弄上半身，自动坚硬抬头，直直地立着，Can弓起右脚，成功挡住小Can。

Tin从床上起来，走到床尾的地方，抓住Can右脚脚踝往右边拉开，自己趴在他双腿中间。

Can抬头看Tin在做什么，看到Tin挤在自己双腿张开的地方，离自己的性器非常非常近，害羞地想再次挡住，可是手不能移，两条腿都被Tin的手臂压住动不了，他还在想怎么办的时候，小Can前端就传来被温暖包住。

“啊…Tin…”

Tin竟然含住他的性器，在他们做了那么多次的爱，这是第一次Tin为他口交，Can以为他不喜欢做这种事。

“啊…啊…Tin…不要…”

“不要吗？可是它明明很想要啊，”Tin只是把前端含在嘴里，都还没有开始有进一步的动作，Can的性器就兴奋的变大、变硬，说完他用食指轻轻刮着前端的小孔。

“嗯~~”

“到底是要还是不要？”Tin食指的动作持续。

“要…我要…”Can低呜回应。

硬胀的前端再次被温暖包围，快感从下身像海水打上岸般，一次又一次淹没着Can。

Tin先是用舌尖在小孔舔舐，然后在前端用力一吸，手握在柱身快速撸动。

“啊…”从未体验过的感觉，让Can尖叫，他双腿想弓起但仍被Tin双臂压的死死，性器传来的快感，他想逃，却逃不了，只能挺动臀部，这个动作却变成他的性器往Tin的嘴里深入。

Tin配合他的挺动，放开在柱身上的手，在Can往上顶的瞬间，Tin顺势将头向下，将他的性器整根含进嘴里，稍做停顿又抽出再度吞下，如此快速重复数次。

“啊~~~啊~~~Tin…啊~~~~”Can受不住性器被Tin这样口着，几乎尖叫到失声。

Can激动的反应，让Tin更加兴奋，想让他在自己口中释放，便为他口的更加卖力。

“Tin…太快…放…要射…啊啊…”Can大叫，想让Tin停下来，怎知Tin根本不听自己说的，反而捧起他的臀用力让他顶入嘴里。

在感觉到Can快要高潮时，Tin放下手边的动作，让他躺在床上，自己则将Can的性器连续做好几个深喉，没多久Can射出来。

Can先是僵硬后，随及软了身体，瘫在床上大口喘着气，恢复正常呼吸后突然想到，自己刚刚好像射在Tin嘴里…

他急忙起身伸手到床头几张面纸递给Tin。

“快吐出来。”

“都吞进去了，是Can的味道，很美味…”Tin笑着说，然后又把Can压回床上躺着，吻上他。

Tin的舌头伸进来时，Can尝到腥味，那是自己精液的味道…

“好吃吗？”Tin退出他嘴问着。

“好难吃…”Can皱眉如实回答。

“Can…我都帮你口了，你是不是该礼尚往来一下？”Tin为了让Can先舒服，他可是用最大的忍耐力在撑着。

Tin说完就退开压在Can身上的力量，改躺到一旁两只手放在脑后跟枕头中间，等他来服务。

Can目光投向Tin双腿中间，那里顶着不小的帐篷，他想都这么撑了，不会不舒服吗？

“Can快帮我把裤子脱掉，难受。”

Tin看着Can为自己脱裤子，那害羞的表情，让自己很心动，以前都是自己脱，这次让他来也是情趣的一种。

只不过当Can帮自己退下裤子时，Tin再也忍不住了，坐起身按住Can的肩膀再度把人压在身下，激烈的吻着他。

“不是说要帮你口吗？”等Tin松开嘴唇，Can得空开口问。

“我等不及了，下次再让你帮我服务。”Tin亲昵吻一下他，伸手到床旁边的柜子里，拿出润滑油还有安全套，开始为他扩张。

等扩张的差不多时，Tin拿起安全套，却没有要打开的意思。

“Can，今天可以不用它吗？我想完整的拥有你。”Tin拿着安全套问他。

从第一次跟Can做的时候，Tin都是戴着安全套做，今天他们的关系升华成交往的情侣了，他把Can的精液吞进肚子里，现在他想把自己的也射进他身体里，像是一种印记，想把重要的东西射在Can的体内，宣告Can是他一个人的。

Can盯着安全套很久，才做了决定，他把安全套从Tin手上拿走，丢到一旁的柜子上。

得到Can同意后，Tin在性器上抹些润滑油抵在Can后庭，慢慢顶进去，等完全进入后，Tin将Can双腿架在自己肩上，向Can身体压下去，再开始挺动臀部，抽出时只留下前端在他体内，再用力全部没入。

没有安全套的阻隔，Tin的每一次律动，都能够明显的感觉到Can体内的火热，而Can则是感受到Tin的兴奋，他的性器比以往还要大，挤进狭小的甬道里，带来满满的快感。

“Tin…太快了…嗯…好胀…慢点…”好舒服，太快会受不了。

“再叫大声一点，我喜欢听。”Tin到Can呻吟，他更加兴奋，抽动的更加用力、更加快速。

“不要再大了，好胀…会破掉…”Can后庭又胀又酸，快感从后面不断传来，连带前面的小Can开始抬头。

“不会的，Can很喜欢，会很舒服的。”Tin抓住他的半硬的性器，配合自己律动的速度，撸动着小Can。

飞快的抽插后，Tin开始朝他的敏感点进攻，一下又一下用前端蹭着那处，没几下就让他失了力气，快感的电流在全身奔驰着。

“你看，我就说会很舒服吧。”

看到Can被自己弄的从呻吟到尖叫，然后身体再次僵硬，他立即用手指紧扣住他性器底部，不让他太快射出来。

“等等一起射，别那么快。”说完，又是一阵疯狂抽插，想要与他同登高峰。

“啊…Tin放手，不行了不行了…”Can被挡着不能射，他忍不了，只能继续大叫。

“就快了等我！”Can已经受不了开始紧缩后庭，夹得Tin好爽，律动的速度维持不变。

“啊…嗯…”在高潮来时，Tin低沉吼出满足，扣在小Can上的手也终于放开，让Can跟自己同时释放。

Can虚脱到说不出话，被插麻的后庭感觉到Tin朝自己的身体里，射出满满的精液。

“Can你是我的了，我爱你。”

Tin舍不得将性器拔出，让停留在他体内，好让自己爱他的证明可以在里面多待一下，不要那么快流出来。

而Can经过二次释放，已经累到不行，也没力气说话要Tin退出来，只能任凭他摆布。

最后Tin抱起Can到浴室为他清洗，二个人在里面舒舒服服泡了澡。


End file.
